Eleven Years and More
by LiveinLivingColor
Summary: You can never tell the story of a marriage... Eleven years and what comes after. [Addek]


A/N: So I took a kind of interesting stylistic approach to this one, you'll see as you read. I'm kind of nervous about the response it'll get, but I'm submitting it to my English class for extra credit. I'm not exactly following Grey's timeline, by the way.

_"A…marriage is a long story….It's a continuum with moments of drama, periods of stupefying boredom. Passages of tremendous hope. Passages of resignation. One can never tell the story of a marriage. There's no narrative that encompasses it…Who thought what when. Who had what dreams. At the very least, a marriage is two intersecting stories, one of which we will never know." -Nora, A Wedding in December by Anita Shreve._

_1994_

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Derek Shepherd?"

"Perfect."

"Good, because I'm in it for the long haul."

_1995_

"I told you, I refuse to have a blue bedspread."

"Why does it matter? The sooner we can just _pick one_, the sooner we get out of this store."

"It matters a lot, Derek. Now we either get red or tan, but no blue. I can't _stand_ blue."

"Fine, get the red."

"Are you sure? I don't know…"

"Get the tan, then."

"But I don't think it would go with our furniture, do you?"

"_Addison_."

"Okay, okay. We'll get the red."

"_Thank you._"

_1996_

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Addie, everyone loses patients…"

"This _wasn't_ just a _patient_, Derek, it was a three week old little girl with a heart condition, and she didn't deserve to die!"

"And you don't deserve to blame yourself like this. It wasn't your fault, Addison."

"But she was my patient. I was supposed to stay with her all night and make sure she didn't die, but I let her down! I let her down, I let Richard down, and she died because of it."

"Addison…"

"What aren't you telling me, Derek?"

"Richard…he….he had you watch that baby on purpose because he knew she was going to die. I overheard him talking to Doctor Calvin about how attached you get to patients. He said it would make you a better doctor- Addison? Addie, where are you going?"

_1997_

"Come on, Addie. It's Christmas. The least we could do is invite them."

"No."

"He was like a father to us, Addie, and Adele's like a second mother. We owe them this."

"It's not Adele I have a problem with, Derek."

"It's been a year, Addison. You know he didn't do it to hurt you."

"I don't know that. I'm not talking to him. I never want to talk to him ever again."

"Addie…you know you've become a better doctor for it. He never knew it would affect you this much, and I know he feels bad that he hurt you. Now, it's Christmas. Be the kind, loving person you are and let him off the hook."

"Fine, but I'm _not _making his favorite dessert this year."

_1998_

"This is _hilarious_."

"It is not!"

"I can't believe I found these. It's like a gold mine. Or Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one."

"My yearbook isn't funny, Derek! I was completely different then!"

"I know, that's why it's fun. Hey, what is wrong with this kid's hair?"

"That's Johnny MacAfee. He played flute and he asked me out that year. His hair is fine."

"You were a _band geek?_"

"Oh, I was more than that. I was a band _obsessive._"

"Really?"

"Don't laugh. I was first chair in Honors Wind Ensemble all four years, the top clarinetist in the state of New York, and section leader from sophomore to senior years. I turned down Julliard."

"Well, okay, then. Why didn't you pursue your clarinet playing dreams?"

"Because then I wouldn't have met you."

_1999_

"Happy anniversary, Addie."

"Happy anniversary."

"Six years, huh?"

"Six years."

"Oh, my pager. I'm sorry, it's 911. I'll be back as soon as I can, I swear…"

"Okay, fine, Derek."

_2000_

"Addie, I'm home!"

"Kitchen! Dinner's on the stove for you."

"Great. Sorry I'm late- oh, hey, Mark. What are you doing here?"

_2001_

"Oh my God."

"This is…Oh my _God_. Derek…look at it. It's…Derek, it's falling. A plane is crashing into it."

"Oh my God, Add…"

"I would have been there."

"_What?_"

"I was meeting Savvy for breakfast today, but I got called into surgery. I was have been _in_ the building. Oh my God…"

"Hey, it's okay. You weren't, and that's what matters. Don't cry, Addie…it's okay, you're okay…"

"Derek, a plane just _crashed_ into the Twin Towers. _No one_ is okay."

"The first patients are coming in the ER. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go. These people need you more than I do."

_2002_

"What are we going to do?"

"You need to stop pacing, Addie, sit down. Calm down."

"_Calm down_? Are you _serious?_ What are we going to _tell people_, Derek? How is this going to affect my career? I'll never get my own practice…"

"Addie, we're going to be fine. _You're _going to be fine."

"Doctors who have to go on maternity leave don't get their own practice, _Derek_."

_2003_

"I needed you, Derek. I needed you, and you weren't there!"

"I tried…"

"No, you didn't! You made excuses about having to be at the hospital, and going into surgeries. I lost our _child_, Derek, and I went through it alone!"

"You weren't alone…"

"I had Mark, Derek. Mark. Mark isn't my husband, you are."

"I know that!"

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

_2004_

"He's where? _Seattle?!_ He- Oh my God…I hate him, I really hate him. No, Richard, I can't do that…I have a practice here…I have a life…fine, one surgery. I'm delivering divorce papers, I'm doing one surgery, and that's it. Two weeks. Alright, bye."

_2005_

"Do you remember that time we were having dinner at that restaurant and that one intern called us to bail Mark out of jail-"

"_Don't _say his name!"

"Derek-"

"No. That was the deal. We're trying, and Mark is not a part of our life anymore."

"I thought we were past this. I thought we could get over this."

"Apparently we can't."

"Derek, don't walk away from me! This conversation is not over!"

_2006_

"I can't _believe_ you!"

"You cheated on me first-"

"Oh, don't bother. Yes, I cheated, but _so did you_. When I slept with Mark, it was because our marriage was falling apart! You were checked out, Derek, you didn't care about me anymore. I needed someone to _care_. Now I was standing here like an idiot thinking you were trying, and you sleep with _Meredith Grey_ at the _prom_!"

_2007_

"Don't look at me."

"What?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not prepared to talk to you yet."

"Addison-"

"You're the one who never wants to see me again, remember?"

_2008_

"This is _never_ happening again."

"But-"

"You made a choice, Derek. You chose to live your perfect life with your intern, and I'm not becoming the other woman."

"Addie-"

"Don't 'Addie' me. I'm not letting myself fall for you again. Now this is _never_ happening again."

_2009_

"And to think you said it would never happen again…"

"Shut up."

"I told you that day, you know. I told you I was breaking up with Meredith, and you started _yelling_ at me. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"No, Derek, I wanted you to break up with her while you were _married_ to me."

"I wasn't with-"

"Forget it, Derek, it was a year ago. We're past it."

"We're Addison and Derek."

"And to think _you _said we'd never be this way again."

"Fine, we're even."

"It only took us 5 years to get here."

"Happy anniversary, Addie."

"Happy anniversary, Derek."

_2010_

"_What_ is she wearing?"

"Salmon scrubs."

"Seriously?"

"Don't laugh, Addie, she'll need them when she goes to medical school."

"Our daughter will do whatever she wants to do with her life."

"Oh, I know, but isn't she cute in the scrubs?"

"They clash with her hair."

"They clash with yours, too, but you still look hot in them."

"Derek!"

"She's six months old, Add, she doesn't know what I'm saying."

"True, but she's smart."

"Obviously. Look at her parents."

_2011_

"She's walking. Derek, she's walking!"

"I'll be there in- ten minutes! Richard, I have to go. My baby's walking!"

_2012_

"Oh, seriously?"

"What?"

"My two year old is holding a clarinet bigger than she is."

"Hey, if she's going to get first chair in school, she's got to get familiar with it early."

"Honey, she's two. I really don't think she wants to do anything but eat it."

"_Fine_. So she's isn't completely talented-yet. But she does have good hair."

"_Fabulous_ hair."

_2013_

"I don't want her to go."

"Addie…"

"Maybe she should stay home another year…"

"She'll be fine. I'm going to miss her, too, but early preschool is only for a few hours a day."

"Okay, okay. You realize you're going to have to entertain me since she's gone, right?"

"Oh, I know. And I have lots of activities planned for today…"

_2014_

"I can't believe we made it this far."

"You wouldn't think we would, after all the things we did."

"If there were a contest for most dysfunctional couple, we'd win."

"But we're too screwed up for other people."

"We're a perfect match."

"20 years, Derek, 20 years."

"20 years. And you're still just as beautiful."

"You've still got the hair going for you, at least…"

"I love you, Ads."

"I love you too."

A/N: Here ends the weirdly styled one shot! Review, please. I want to know what people think of it.


End file.
